


Little missing star

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Fae, Babies, Different blood colour, F/M, Immortality, Kidnapping, Multi, No hemospectrum, Troll Reproduction, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is the start an AU where everyone is fae with different blood colours. It focuses on Miss Jade Harley (another favourite character of mine.)</p><p>And this is where it starts :)</p><p>ENJOY :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--PROLOGUE--

There were two Kingdoms who lived in harmony with each other because the rulers were close close friends.

The Kingdoms were Prospit, the Kingdom of Day and Gold, and Derse, the Kingdom of Night and Precious Jewels.

The rulers of Prospit were King Jakkos, a leafgreen blood, and his Queen Janea, a cyan blood. The rulers of Derse were King Dirrik, an amber blood, and his Queen Roxanna, a light pink blood.

If you're confused about the different blood colours I claim the rulers had, I must explain this.

The rulers, and everyone in their kingdom, were Fairies, well, the proper name is Fey but just so you're aware, Fairy is the same thing.

There are a few things you need to know about the Fey:

1) there were 12 main shades of blood colour a fey could be.*

2) Any things you've heard about the way fairies reproduce e.g. They come from flowers, they don't reproduce etc. is complete rubbish. They have, to use troll terminology, both bulges and nooks and release genetic material during sexual activity. They reproduce by collection and combination of this genetic material. But enough about such explicit things.

3) Like trolls, again, Fey have quadrants, effectively making them more loving creatures than us. They have exactly the same quadrants as trolls (Matesprite, Auspistice, Moirail, Kismesis).

4) They are immortal and I mean seriously immortal. You can kill them using human techniques and they will come back. The only ones who know how to destroy fey are other fey who were themselves destroyed further back than anyone can remember.

*The 12 colours of blood, for anyone interested are:  
Red (from rust red/maroon to bright candy red)  
Brown (anything from chocolate to a firery amber)  
Yellow  
Green (jade, olive, lime etc)  
Teal  
Blue (cerulean, dark blue, cyan etc)  
Purple (indigo, violet etc)  
Pink (light pink, fuchsia etc)

Note: a fey falls into one of the colour categories by having any shade of the main colour.

Now we may continue the start of our story.

Both pairs of rulers had their first children at a young age, say 19 years old, which is even sooner in the life of a fey than in ours given, as I have said, They are immortal.

Janea and Jakkos had a leafgreen blood boy, named Jake for his father, and a cyan blood girl, named Jane for her mother.

Roxanna and Dirrik had an amber blood boy, named Dirk for his, and a pink blood girl, named Roxy for her mother.

The Kingdoms celebrated the 'birth' (for want of a better worth) of royal twins and both rulers (and their children) visited each other to celebrate with their moirails.

The Kingdoms and the royals celebrated the first and second birthdays of the princes and princesses.

Then the Kingdoms received more joyous news. Two more royal children had been born to both royal families.

To Roxanna and Dirrik, a purple blood girl named Rose, and a candy blood boy called David.

To Janea and Jakkos, a dark blue blood boy named John, and a lime blood girl named Jade.

The news of more royal children was, naturally wonderful for both kingdoms, but the birth of princess Jade was very special.

Many many years ago, before even the present rulers were born, a group of malicious indigo bloods massacred every limeblood in existence, jealous of their power.

Jade was the first limeblood to exist in over 60 years. This also meant she was the last one, extremely rare and extremely precious.

This made her a huge target for opposition to the royalty, more so than her royal brothers or sister.

And it is with princess Jade that our story truly starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a royal baby is stolen, heart broken family, some cuteness before sadness it gets better I promise.  
> .

-PROLOGUE CONTINUED--

Queen Janea was sat in the nursery with her four children.

Jake (now two) was with Jade and was cracking up at every gurgling noise and spit bubble she made. Jane was sat playing with her dolls just by her mother's feet and John was being bottle-fed by the Queen.

King Jakkos entered and kissed his matesprite's cheek, looking down at his youngest son  
"he's so jolly tiny.....and....cute?" he murmured.  
"he's adorable, Jakey, just look at those big blue eyes" Janea smiled "he'll grow up to be handsome like his father, no doubt, as Jake of course"  
"well Janey and Jade will grow up to be beautiful young women just like their mother" grinned Jakkos.

He then went over to Jade and scooped her up, holding her in his arms. She gurgled and her tiny hand curled around his finger. He chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead "my little star" he smiled.

Jade yawned and closed her eyes, Jakkos could hear Janea standing up and moving over to the cot that their youngest children shared and put John into it. She came over to him and smiled  
"my matesprite and my youngest princess...a heartwarming sight" she whispered, kissing him softly.

Jakkos gave Jade to Janea, causing Jade to wake and her hand to latch onto the white gold locket around her mother's neck. She didn't let no matter how her mother tried to prize her fingers off. Eventually, Janea lay Jade down in the cot next to John and put her locket around Jade's neck.

Jade and John snuggled up together and fell asleep. Janea and Jakkos both felt pulling at their legs and looked down to see Jake tugging at Jakkos' trousers and Jane pulling at Janea's skirt. Jakkos and Janea looked at each other then scooped up one child each.

"come little adventurer, it is time for bed" smiled Jakkos.  
"little blue flower, it's time to rest your head" replied Janea.

It was common for those two to make each other's sentences rhyme, especially when putting their children to bed. Each of them leant down and kissed Jade and John's foreheads before leaving with their two older children tucked under their arms.  
\--

Four figures climbed up over the balcony to the nursery and entered like shadows. They were pitch black carapacian figures. Two were of medium height, one was small and the other huge. 

They were agents for a formidable hidden force located in Derse. They were the Midnight Crew. Spades Slick, Diamonds Drooge, Hearts Boxcars and Clubs Deuce.

Drooge went straight over to the cot and looked down at the sleeping babies. He delicately separated the sleeping infants then Slick picked up Jade and gave her to Deuce. Slick then nodded to the other three and he and Drooge slipped out the window. Boxcars scooped Deuce and Jade up in one arm and followed. 

Just as they were descending, Jade woke and started crying loudly, causing John to wake and start crying back in the nursery. Boxcars jumped the rest of the way, Deuce frantically rocking and shooshing the crying child.  
~

The king and queen had heard their child crying and ran back to the nursery to find John screaming in his cot and Jade gone.

"Jade.....JADE!" yelled Jakkos, running to the window just as the four carapacian figures ran away with his daughter "GUARDS! AFTER THEM!" bellowed the king.

Janea had John in her arms and was clutching him close, crying and hugging him "please don't let them get away with our daughter" she pleaded Jakkos.  
"I have no intention of letting that happen, my love" murmured Jakkos, coming over and embracing his matesprite.  
\--

The Midnight Crew were running as fast as their legs of varying length would carry them, Jade had fallen asleep again but not before her father's guards had located the thieves and were in hot pursuit.

'what do we do?!' demanded Slick via mental communication with his boss.  
'we can't risk them gettin hold of her before I am able to make use of her. There's only one fin for it.'  
'WHAT?!' roared Slick.  
'take her out of our realm, cut off her pretty lil wings and dump her in an orfinage some place. We'll find her when the time is right.'

Fae can speak telepathically as we've just witnessed. Also, if they are taken from their own realm before their first birthday and have their wings cut off, a protective enchantment is broken and that fae will be a normal human in appearance and their powers will be locked away. They will also not be able to return or unlock their powers until their 13th birthday.

And so it was that the four carapacian bandits took Jade from her home, her family and everything she should have grown up knowing.

Slick did the deed of cutting off her wings, she whimpered a little but didn't cry. Then they took her to a human city and left her on the doorway of an orphanage, only leaving when they were positive she'd been taken in. Their deed was done for now.

When the King and Queen leaned of the fate of their daughter, there was huge sorrow, but then relief. Their baby was alive. She could be found. They would wait until their other children were old enough to leave and then they would go look for her. 

They wrote to the Derse royals and informed them of what happened. Dirrik and Roxanna wanted in on the plan and said they were coming no matter what Jakkos and Janea said.

While Jakkos and Janea were relieved to have a plan and their moirails' support, they wanted to be able to keep an eye on their daughter in the mean time. Jakkos suggested they do this by summoning an animal spirit, Becquerel, to take the form of a white dog and track Jade down, then stay with her until they could come and search for her.

Then all they could do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
